Motherhood
by Athemis
Summary: A piece based on the episode 'Motherhood'. Written in Athena and Artemis' point of view during the tavern fight and final scene on olympus.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters found in this story. They belong to Xena: Warrior princess and it's respective owners. It is also a remake of the episode 'Motherhood' with some of its diaglouge and scenes being mentioned in order to get my persepective over.**

It also contains reference to F/F so if this isn't your thing/illegal/underage then don't read it.

Smoke was seen over the horizon. The small, once popular, tavern burned with the continuous stream of flames. The rain outside doing nothing to stop the growing blaze from travelling. Inside the battle still raged as Athena, the now acting Queen of the Gods, threw another of her thunder bolts towards the warrior princess. Unclipping her chakram Xena dived to the left narrowly missing the bolt before releasing her weapon. The 3 Gods ducked and dived out the way, they wern't used to striving to keep their immortality but now any mistake could be their last. A lesson now learned after Deimos, Discord, Posiedon and Hephaestus had perished by the hands of the warrior princess herself.  
Athena let out another cry of frustration as another of her bolts had missed. Xena was successfully managing to avoid the stream of assualt thrown at her. Artemis released another of her arrows, this time the warrior princess had no time to move and the arrow pierced her stomach. Athena smiled, a glimmer of hope now crossing the immortals eyes. Xena flinched in pain as she removed the intruding party and retreated to Eve. Hades smirked, they had the warrior retreating. He followed Xena to where she was hiding and started to created another Godly orb. Xena acted fast, she picked up a near by shield and deflected the on coming fatal blow, the force throwing her backwards. Smugly the God of the underworld started up another orb.

"How did you think it would end?" He said with a snide smile as he got ready to end the battle. Xena reached for her chakram before realising it wasn't there. She watched, eyes wide in horror, as the God got ready to kill her daughter. Looking around frantically she picked up nearby alcohol and a torch. Hades looked up just in time to see the steam of fire heading towards him. The god screamed in pain as the fire slowly consumed his life. Artemis ran to Athena in despair, getting cut by the chakram in the process. Athena fumed, she had no idea where Ares and Dite had gone but now all the was left was herself and an injured Artemis. Angrily she flashed away taking the Goddess of the hunt with her. Xena had won for now.

The two Goddesses appeared in the garden on olympus. Athena paced fowards and backwards with rage. Artemis looked up at her sister with sad eyes.

"I... I'm sorry for letting you down Athena" The injured Goddess whispered. Upon hearing this the goddess of wisdom stopped in her tracks. She looked over towards Artemis with guilt in her eyes, walking over she knelt beside her.

"You didn't! You've never let me down Artemis. Not once! I'm sorry if i made you feel that way i'm just...." Athena noticed the pain on her sisters face and her eyes widened in realisation that she had totally forgotten the injury sustained. "Oh sweet zeus!I'm sorry!" She said whilst turning Artemis around to heal her wound.

"Thanks, that feels so much better" Artemis said whilst stretching the tense muscle. She looked at Athena. Eyes full... full of something Athena had never seen before. "Theres nothing we can do" She said whilst hanging her head.

"I just need to think" Excalimed Athena "We have the advantage here. Eve and Gabrielle are fatally injured right now.  
Though if i know Xena she'll be on track to sorting that out right now" The slight frown crossing Athenas face was short lived as she noticed Artemis looking at her again. A mixture of fear and excitement crossed her body.

"Athena?" Artemis asked shyly "I just wanted to tell you something...Incase i never get the chance to again" The young goddess was shaking and Athena instinctively put a protective arm around her, despite the fear she had herself. "We've always had a strong bond you and me, ever since you stood up for me when Ares was being his usual self" The pair smiled at the memory.  
"it's just recently, well thats a lie it's been a while since i realised... It's just ahh this is hard... Athena I love you.  
I really love you. You mean the world to me and i know you wont..." Artemis was cut off as Athena placed a tentative kiss on her lips.

"I love you too" The older goddess whispered "I love you..." With this said she leant in for the second time. Both felt a mixture of fear and relief. Athena brought her hands up and gently caressed the contours of Artemis' face. Her face, her lips memorizing every detail incase it was her last chance to do so. Trailing down her neck to her chest. She felt the pulse quicken beneath her palm before moving down and resting on her waist. Athena was breathing hard now, her warm breath was a welcome feeling to Artemis. She felt the heat building between them, the familiar feeling of desire pulling hard. Athena let gravity win, her own desire becoming too strong as their lips crashed onto one another. It was the most love filled kiss either had ever had and pulling away the two breathed deeply trying to regain their breath. Athena smiled lovingly at her new lover. "Later" She said "I promise you ... " Artemis smiled and stood with the older Goddess before the pair made their way into the main hall.

"Oh i left my bow!" Artemis exclaimed. "I'll be right back" She smiled giving Athena another kiss. Athena smiled back and sat on her throne totally lost in thought.

A loud crash brought the Goddess to reality. Looking over she saw Ares bound in chains, Xena stood infront with Eve by her side.

"I have a deal for you Athena" Artemis heard Xenas voice in the main hall.... She rushed in fear for Athena. "You heal eve and Gabrielle and i'll leave you alone" Artemis appeared behind Xena and readied her bow. Athena turned to see her just in time.

"Xena wants to make a deal, i don't think thats going to be neccassary" The older god said, only a little too late as Artemis'  
arrow soared across the room. Xena turned to see the weapon and caught it just in time. Artemis calmly loaded another arrow and let it fly with ease. The warrior princess showed her superior skill as she caught the second arrow. Artemis' face looked on in horror as she faced her own mortality. She turned to face Athena, looking at her with fear and love. Athena matched her look with pain in her eyes. All she could do was watch her lover as the arrows peirced her and her lifeless body fell to the floor.

"No" Athena said with tears forming in her eyes. Anger soared through her body as she started a flurry of attacks towards the warrior princess, not caring about the destruction being caused. Seeing an opening she flew towards Eve, now she could take away something she loved as revenge. Xena collided with the Goddess mid air sending them hurtling to the floor. The scraping of metal was heard as he pair unsheathed their swords and started an assault of weapons. The goddess of wisdom giving the warrior princess a run for her money as their swords collided again. They were both defending well, neither seemed to be faultering. Xena finally found her opening and plunged her sword into Athena. There was only silence as the pair locked. Xenas face soured and Athena smiled.

"I don't feel a thing" The goddess excalimed with a snide smile "You've lost the power to kill gods Xena" The goddess attacked with a new sense of confidence. With a quick flick she sent Xena hurtling backwards with a thunder bolt. "I'm sorry it came to this Xena" She said, Sword raised and revenge flickering in her eyes. Desperatly the warrior made one last move and thrust her sword up into the godesses stomach. The room appeared to slow down as the pair locked eyes. Slight pain forming in Athenas eyes as her sword dropped to the floor. She looked over to see Ares healing the injured duo then back at Xena as she fell to her knees clutching her stomach. Closing her eyes she accepted her impending death.

"I promise" She said with a smile "I promise..."


End file.
